fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. X
New Super Mario Bros. X is an upcoming side-scrolling 2.5D platform game for the Wii X. It will be the fifteenth title in the main Super Mario series and the tenth installment in the Super Mario Bros. series. It is based off the New Super Mario Bros. Mii tech demo shown at E3 2011. The game was fully revealed by Reggie Fils-Aime at E3 2013. The game slightly resembles Super Mario World, as it features Baby Yoshis, diagonal pipes and similar background styles. The game introduces the Fairy power-up, acquired by Mario and his friends by an fairy Mushroom. Gameplay Features The gameplay of New Super Mario Bros. X is very similar to that of the New Super Mario Bros. 2 games, mostly similar to New Super Mario Bros. U. It features new power-ups such as the fairy suits and the option to play as the player's Mii. It also features a cooperative multiplayer mode, much similar to its prequel. Baby Yoshis from Super Mario World are included in the game, each with different abilities similar to Yoshi's power-up abilities in Super Mario Galaxy 2 (The blue Baby Yoshis can blow bubbles, the magenta ones can balloon up and the yellow ones can glow). A second player can also join in using the Wii U GamePad to assist the first players by putting in blocks, in a mode known as Platforms. Confirmed Features Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad *Link *Mii Bosses *Reznor (All towers except World 8) *Bowser Jr. (Airships) *Roy Koopa (World 1) *Iggy Koopa (World 2) *Morton Koopa Jr. (World 3) *Wendy O. Koopa (World 4) *Larry Koopa (World 5) *Lemmy Koopa (World 6) *Ludwig von Koopa (World 7) *Kamek (World 8 Tower) *Bowser (World 8 Castle) *Dry Bowser (World 9) Rideable *Yoshi *Baby Yoshis (blue, magenta, and yellow) Supporting characters *Rosalina *Lumas *Toadsworth Transformations *Small Mario *Super Mario *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Boomerang Mario *Mega Mario *Mini Mario *Propeller Mario *Penguin Mario *Gold Mario *Invincible Mario *Fairy Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Raccoon Mario Enemies New enemies Returning enemies * Either the enemy doesn't transform into gold or never appeared in a level with Gold Rings. Note: When enemies get affected by a Gold ring touched by Mario, some behave differently from their normal behaviour. Features Power-Ups Items Worlds *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 more coming soon! Trivia *When the player's character is not moving, the character looks at the screen. *Unlike in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the first player is given the choice of what character he or she wants to play as. *If the Miis are selected as P1, they will be colored like Mario. If P2, they will be colored like Luigi. If P3, they will be colored like Wario. If P4, they will be colored like Luigi's light-blue palette swap in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. External Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAE4nly-SyI References Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2012 games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Wii X Games